1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of theft-prevention devices for protecting radios and the like in automobiles.
2. Background Art
Theft-prevention devices for car radios are well known in the prior art. The foundation for most of these devices is a mechanism which attaches to the dashboard either on the exterior surface or to the dashboard frame using screws or other mounting devices.
Other devices incorporate a theory of "obsolescence prevention." These devices make the radio inoperable when removed from the dashboard.
Yet another example of a theft-prevention device for car radios is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,290 to Baron. This device incorporates the fire wall through the use of cables that run through a plate on the radio back through the fire wall. The two (2) cables have high-grade material heads inserted on them to prevent the pulling out of the radio. This device does not protect the condition of the radio and allows for much damage to the radio and the surrounding parts of the dashboard; without a guarantee that the radio will remain intact to the cables and/or the cables to the fire wall.